Soul Connection
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are going through a tough time and to top it off they have to juggle raising a child that Ikuto still isn't sure is his. On the other side of the world Takanari's soul has been stolen, Kanate is holding it, and the world is being threatened?
1. Chapter 1

**Geri: WELCOME TO SOUL CONNECTION :DDDDD**

**Amu: Isn't someone a little too happy?**

**Ikuto: And distracted -_-**

**Rohit: It's Jordan's fault -_-**

**Amu: But it means better writing :o**

**Rohit: Good point.**

**Ikuto: Yeah so I guess we'll let her be….**

**Geri: Lies D: Rohit still yells at me!**

**Rohit: Please excuse the mistakes, I rushed her to post the chapter.**

_THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ROOMING WITH YOU. PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE READING MORE OF THIS STORY. THANK YOU :D_

_**Chapter 1: False Images**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was late November, November 16th, 2013 to be exact. Like in most places by Tokyo, the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and every couple was out and about. Not every couple, I suppose. There was Amu and Ikuto who were still on strained terms who were at home right now still living in a hushed silence and then there was Takanari and Kanate who weren't even together yet bounded by the love that won't end. Let's take a look at them shall we?

Amu was seventeen with 1 year old Takara in her lap. She sat at one end of the couch while her fiancé, Ikuto, sat on the other. Takara was still too young to realize her parent's moods, but because of that she could still smile and be a happy child. But, she was keen enough to tell that the distance between her Mommy and Daddy was not a good thing.

"Oto-san!"

"Yes, Taka-chan?" Ikuto asked and scooted a bit closer to his daughter.

"Why aren't you sitting next to us?"

Amu and Ikuto exchanged worried glances.

"No reason, Taka-chii." Amu said, using the new nickname she had given Takara.

"Ok!" Her daughter said, shifting off of Amu's lap and pulling Ikuto by his sleeve over to Amu.

"See, Okaa-san and Oto-san are ok."

"We're a big happy family, right?" Takara asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, a big happy family." Amu mused.

Ikuto shot her an angry look, but quickly composed himself as his daughter turned to look at him.

"What is this show about?" Takara inquired, pointing too the television screen.

"A family who is going through divorce."

"What's divorce?"

"When an Oto-san and Okaa-san don't stay married to each other." Ikuto said quickly.

"They don't stay married?"

"Yes, they don't stay a family." Amu replied gently.

"You won't get a divorce…" Takara looked between the two of them. "right?"

"Right." Amu mumbled.

Down in the Underworld, Mateo was still trying to recover from the cold silence Kanate had started to give him. He liked the hard-to-get types the most. He wanted nothing more than to have her lips trapped in his, to have his arms around her. As far as he knew, Takanari was as good as dead. When you're dead and in a coma, there will never be a good result. Mateo sort of found Kanate's insanity inciting and different, it was an understatement to say that he wanted her all to himself. Anne tended to Takanari just as Kanate did. The mansion was too crowded to her now that there was five people living here. Six if you counted Rohit, but he never came home.

There wasn't a change in weather down here so it was always around 78 degrees, sometimes hotter if the ruler got mad. No one dared to make him mad. In response, the Ruler stayed content until he found a reason to be mad.

"Kanate," Mateo found her alone in the library. "Please talk to me!"

She remained silent.

"Please? I won't kiss you again or anything! I swear!"

"How could you?" Her voice wasn't angry.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because.." It took him a moment to think of an answer for that. "Because you stole my heart."

"What a cheesy line." Kanate remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's true!" Mateo strained his brain for the right words. "Why won't you consider giving me a chance?"

"Because I already love someone!"

"I know it's Takanari, but he's in no state to love you."

"Be quiet."

"Don't deny it." He sighed. "Can't I be his substitute until he wakes up?"

"Substitute?"

"Yeah, I'll be your step in boyfriend."

"But that's only going to hurt you in the end." Kanate said cautiously.

"I wouldn't mind." He winked at her. "Hey, you never know, you might just fall for me."

"I think I might not."

"So stubborn," He groaned. "But hey, it's kinda cute."

"Kinda cute?" Kanate said, half insulted.

Mateo only laughed and put his arm around her. She didn't move his arm, in fact, she didn't hate having his arm there.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Okaa-san, Okaa-san!"

"Yes, Taka-chii?"

"Can we go see the cherry blossoms?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can Oto-san come?"

"If he wants to."

"I want to." Ikuto said.

"Then, if you're all ready let's head over there."

"Let's walk!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll carry her if she gets tired." Ikuto cut in.

"If you say so."

I let Takara go out the door first and stopped Ikuto once she was one foot away. He looked at me with an eye brow raised.

"Lower."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Crouch down." I say, a little annoyed.

My head barely met his chest, so he did as he was told so that we were at eye level. I got lost in his eyes for a minute. The color of them still took my breath away. He looked more confused the longer I said nothing. So, I quickly kissed his cheek and walked forward.

"Truce, ok?" I said catching up with Takara.

I could feel my cheeks blush. I missed him. I missed the Ikuto that openly showed me love. This cold treatment made me sad and out of place. Even Takara was noticing my bad move. Ikuto was walking beside me with an unreadable expression on his face. That made me worry even more.

In twenty minutes, we arrived at the park and Takara ran around amongst the trees. Her skinny, but tall body made her look more like a flowing spirit than a young child. Ikuto and I kept a keen eye on her, though, because she _is_ only a 1 year old. Ikuto put his arm around me and I got that butterflies-in-my-stomach feeling all over again. It was probably because he hasn't done it in a long time. Or maybe it was probably because it was _Ikuto_ doing this.

"Amu.."

I wonder if he misses me in the same way I miss him.

"Amu.."

He must, right? He still loves me..

"Amu, look up."

"Huh?" I looked towards him in confusion with my face tilted up a little bit.

Almost in an instant, I felt Ikuto's lips on mine. More than anything, I was beyond shocked. It took me a moment to register what had happened.

"Truce." He says cooly.

I smile at him and try to hide the blush that I know is mounting on my cheeks.

"Oto-san! Okaa-san!" Takara came running to us and showed us a cherry blossom. "Look what I found!"

"It's beautiful!" I say inspecting the flower.

"Just like my two girls." Ikuto teases us and puts an arm around both of us.

**Mateo's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hallway in thoughtful silence and found that Kanate's room door wide open. She was kneeling beside the bed, placing a wet towel on Takanari's forehead. In this light, she looked more like an angel tending to the sinners of the earth, than a young sister caring for an older brother. Sometimes it took me forever to remember Kanate is insane. I gently knocked on her door and waited for her to acknowledge me.

"Yes?" She asked patiently.

"Would you like me to close the door?" I politely.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"All right, well, make sure you get some sleep." I close the door behind me and continue to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I hear Kanate's voice and I stop dead in my tracks. "Mateo!"

"Y-Yeah?" I reply back in a semi-loud voice.

She jogged over to me with her lolita skirt fluttering a little bit.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"What?" I blinked a few times.

"I want you to be my temporary boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kanate had a hint of a smile on her face.

"You won't regret it!" I say, giving her a bear hug. "Thank you, Kanate!"

She only smiled and let me twirl her around in my arms. I could deal with this. I could pretend that she didn't love him. I could pretend that she is mine and one alone. I could pretend that she has a genuine interest in me. What I can't pretend is that she doesn't stare longingly at him and waiting for him to wake up.

"Do you want me to be him?"

"How could that be possible?"

"I can transform to look like him." I looked away from her. "It's not hard."

"But wouldn't you want me to-"

"It'd be good for you to rant. To say all the things you can't say to him now."

"Why are you being so kind?"

"Because I like you." I say sternly, looking directly at her.

"Isn't that a bit far for just liking someone?"

"If you don't want me to,all you have to do is say the word."

"Well-"

"Seriously, it's not that complicated."

"No.."

"Ok."

"No, I mean…No I want you to transform." She said this quietly.

I looked sympathetically at her, "Ok."

In seconds, I felt my body change shape and adapt to the image I gave it. Kanate had covered her eyes since this process always produced a blinding light. I looked at my hands and patted down my body. It didn't feel like my own at all. I smiled, this means the process went smoothly. Taking Kanate's hand in mine, I waited for her to open her gasped when she saw me. She touched Takanari's duplicated cheek and had an expression of pure wonder on her face.

"This is so…unreal."

"You could say that."

Whoa. This wasn't my voice. I stood there speechless. I've never been able to do that before. Kanate didn't seem to notice since she was too busy studying every duplicated feature I had.

I cleared my throat, "So, what did you want to tell me, Kanate-chan?"

She blinked and looked confused, but it didn't take her long to figure out what I had meant.

"I…I…I wanted to say that…"

"Don't force yourself." I replied gently and gripped her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and began her rant.

"Why? Why couldn't you love me more than her?" She searched my eyes. "Why did you move on?"

The room began to shift and dissolve.

"Don't you remember the promises we made?" She held my hand up to her cheek. "Don't you remember the love we have?"

The ceiling finally disappeared and I found myself in the middle of a grassy hill, at the very peak to be exact. It was midday and the sky was as clear as can be. Kanate and I stood side by side as two little figures came racing up the hill. The two figures were smaller versions of Kanate and Takanari.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

It was almost nine o'clock when we arrived at home. The house was quiet and dark like it usually was at this time. Takara was sleeping in Ikuto's arms and I watched as the adorable pair headed upstairs. Times like these made me feel like we really were a happy family, but I knew this was mostly because we had a truce going on. I blew out the candles in the kitchen and turned off the lights in the doorway. Then, I turned on the outdoor lights and headed upstairs myself. I noticed right away that Ikuto was turning on the lights in the guest room. He had moved most of his clothes in there.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" His tone sounded cold.

"Isn't everything ok now?"

"Between us?"

"Yeah?"

"Amu," He scanned my face for something. "We had a truce going on. That's it. The problem hasn't gone away yet."

"O-Oh…" I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for misinterpreting that."

It's funny, I felt like crying.

"Yeah…" He looked away and tried to think of something to say.

"I.."

"Uhm.."

".."

"Good night." Ikuto said quickly and shut his door.

Rushing, I ran into our (or should I say _my_) room. How could I be such an idiot? Of course my day isn't going to fix a problem that has been going on for about a month now. It doesn't work that way. I slowly sunk down to the floor and tried to calm myself down as I wiped away the hot tears that streamed down my face. I didn't deserve to cry. I was the one who caused this problem.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I wanted to forgive her. I wanted to lay in bed with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted Takara to see us as loving parents, not soon to be divorced partners. Divorced? I smirked against the pillow; we weren't even married yet. Amu Tsukiyomi. That had a beautiful ring to it. Today was going so well, it fooled her into thinking everything was ok again. Well, I couldn't blame her. I was fooled myself.

"Baka." I muttered to myself.

But how could I be sure her feelings were decided? She showed no difference towards me or Takanari. She still visited him everyday and called every hour to make everything was ok. The nurses knew her by name now and sometimes called in when Amu missed her hourly call. They even asked me if she was ok. They had asked me why she hasn't checked up on him. I almost threw the phone clear across the room.

"Baka.."

My angered welled up inside me all over again and I thought of the time I first saw those two kiss. That time when they stood by the cherry blossom trees. I laughed at myself, they kissed around this time. All those times he would walk her home to our dorm and he would kiss her good night. I didn't like to peek, but I couldn't take my eyes off them. I couldn't stop watching the way he hugged her close to him. That should've been me then. It should still be me now. I laughed at myself more, _you're competing with a dead man and a guy who has a coma. NICE._ I threw the pillow away from me.

"Fucking Baka!"

There was a light knock on my door, I got up to open it. Takara stood at the doorway with her bunny touching the floor as she dragged it onward with her left hand. She rubbed her eyes half-heartedly and her shirt was a size too big that it was falling off her shoulder. It was hard to say she wasn't cute. Eh hem.

"Hey, Musume-chan."

"Oto-san.." Her sleepy voice washed all my anger away.

I picked her up in my arms and waited for her to say more.

"Why were you yelling?"

"Don't worry about that." I say quietly.

"Are you mad at Okaa-san?"

"N-No.." I lifted her up in the air. "I'm not mad at her."

"Are you sure?"

I blew into her belly and earned a giggle from Takara. "I'm sure."

"Is Okaa-san mad at you?"

"No…Okaa-san isn't mad at me." I sighed and lowered her to the ground.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I smiled, "Sure, Taka-chan."

I tucked her into the bed and laid on top of the covers.

"When are we gonna see Takanari-ojisan?"

I turned away from her, my anger was slowly returning.

"Oto-san?"

"You can go see him when Okaa-san goes to visit him." I'm surprised at how calmly I can say that.

To be honest I don't want Takanari anywhere near my daughter. My daughter. I still question if Takara is mine. She looks almost nothing like me. Almost. Her eyes were the same as mine, except they had golden flecks within them. Her slim build always allowed her to move gracefully like a dancer and her skin color was as clear and fair as her mother's. Takara's hair was Takanari's, It was a healthy blue black color.

"Good night." She yawned dreamily.

"Sweet dreams, Aishiteru."

"I love you, too." In moments I heard her breathing slow into the usual quiet breaths she made when she slept.

**Mateo's P.O.V.**

The memory was more than vivid. More than real to be honest. The vibrant smell of a warm April day assaulted my nose and I wondered how Kanate could possibly do all of this. I could never do it, all I could conjure was small see through creatures. However, this was all _real._ I don't know how else to say it. I could feel the grass between my toes and the breeze was so warm and pleasant against my face. A breeze like this was a rare find in our neck of the woods, if you get my drift.

"Takanari-niisan!" A younger voice of Kanate came yelling up the hill.

"You can't catch me!" The young Takanari taunted her.

Kanate gripped my hand tighter than usual.

"Yes, I can!" Young Takara tackled Takanari to the ground. "I got you!"

"That's cheating!" He whined.

"Nu uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yea huh!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her.

"Blehhh!"

"Blehhhhh!"

They stared intensely at each other for a solid minute, but then broke into a laughing fit and laid down in the grass at our feet. The two of them looked so happy to be in each other's company. Takanari started to teach her about the stars and all the silly stories behind them. He taught her about the moon and the story of the zodiac animals from _Fruits Basket._ It was beyond me why he got into such a manga at a young age.

"I remember reading that in your comic books!"

"Manga, Kanate-chan." He groaned. "Manga."

"Why does it sound like mango?"

"Maybe the guy who named it liked mangoes?" Takanari said softly.

"Are the stars really the souls of people?"

"I like to think so."

"Then, will we be there too, one day?"

"If you're good!"

"I'm always good!"

"That's a lie!"

"Nu uh!"

"I know I'll be up there." His tone was a bit smug.

"Don't leave me behind!" Kanate cried out and went up on her elbows.

"Well…"

"Takanari-niisan!"

"I won't, I won't."

"What are you two doing?" An unwelcome voice said suddenly.

"Anne?" Kanate asked, and the memory started to fade away.

"What are you two doing? When did Takanari wake up?"

"Oh.." Kanate and I shared glances.

"I'm..I'm Mateo."

"M-Mateo?" Anne looked horrified. "H-how?"

"I don't know.."

Anne turned furious and pointed an accusing finger at Kanate, "What have you done to him?"

"What? Me?" Kanate didn't say anything else.

"Anne-"

"What have you done to Mateo?" Anne's voice rose to a shout.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She let go of my hand.

"Stay away from him!" Anne barked and was about to drag me out of the room.

Suddenly, I felt light headed and I held onto the wall for support.

"What's wrong?" the two of them asked at the same time.

"I..feel..dizzy." I said quietly.

I don't know if either of them heard me.

"Look-"

I blacked out.

**Anne's P.O.V.**

"Look what you've done to him!" I fell to my knees and caught him in my arms.

"I..I..I.."

"Mateo! Mateo!" I searched my mind for his other name. "Jack!"

"Who's Jack?"

"How can you not yet know who he is?" I nearly screamed at her.

"What?" She looked at me innocently.

"He's..He's.." I didn't know if telling this idiot girl was a good choice. "..my husband."

"What?"

"He doesn't know though."

"Then you really aren't.."

"Don't use that tone with me." I said sternly. "He's two people. He's a lot like Takanari."

I stroked his hair gently. How many times have I done this in my other life?

"So Jack is his other half?"

"A half Mateo has nearly destroyed."

"Who _is_ Mateo?"

"He's everyone's worse nightmare. Not as bad as the gatekeepers I'll admit, but one hell of a force to deal with. _But_, he could beat any of those gatekeepers if his power was freed."

"I don't understand?"

"There used to be three gatekeepers…"

"Mateo was the third one?"

"Ding ding ding!" I said sarcastically. "We have a winner!"

"But he did a lot of bad in his lifetime. This place, this version of hell did not yet exist."

"Where's the real.."

"This is basically the top level of hell."

"What's at the bottom?"

"The most damned souls."

"What about Satan?"

"Honey, you're in the room with him."

"What?"

"Mateo."

"You're joking. I thought Satan had horns and looked like a horrible demon."

"Demons come in many shapes and sizes."

"Just like people."

"Yes."

"But why doesn't everyone obey him?"

"No one knows."

"What?"

"His soul was thought to be destroyed by God. What no one actually knew was that God spared him and let his soul be released. To live."

"But how come you know?"

"I'm his wife. I'm his faithful partner." I sighed at the memory with a flinch. "I was there when God gave his mercy."

"You've met God?"

"He's not all he's cracked up to be." I smirked. "He's pretty normal."

"You're joking."

"In one life, we all got along." I looked away from her. "This is a story for another time."

"Then who's Jack."

"Ask me again tomorrow." I sighed and buttoned up Mateo's vest. "I'll tell you his story. Jack's, anyway."

"What about yours?"

"That's a secret that will burn with me in this place."

"…"

"I sense a darkness in you. A darkness that is a match for mine." I laughed. "No wonder his spirit is drawn to yours."

"Why doesn't he become drawn to you?"

"I have a feeling he never loved me or my darkness." I gave her a sad smile. "I didn't have enough of either maybe."

"So we're both fighting for their attention."

"Yes."

"Is this Mateo's face?" Kanate asked. "Or is it Jack's?"

"This is Jack's face." I stroked his cheek. "…and Mateo's curse."

"Curse?"

"When I tell you their story, you will understand."

"You sound so old…I mean wise."

"That's what eons of decades of living does to you."

"Eons?"

"I've seen a lot of things. I've seen the world change."

"You've seen the dinosaurs? The civil war?"

"Much more than that." I looked off into the distance. "Much much more than that."

"Help me bring him to his room."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Geri: Well how was that for a first chapter?**

**Amu: That's a lot drama you're creating -v-**

**Ikuto: It keeps them reading, baka.**

**Rohit: Is Mateo my brother too?**

**Amu: Who knows?**

**Geri: I don't know.**

**Ikuto: How can you not know? You're the author!**

**Geri: *evil laugh* I haven't decided yet.**

_**Review and share please**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Geri: I guess it's inevitable to say that someone won't like my stories /"x**

**Amu: *pats shoulder* It's ok..**

**Geri: And I'm sorry to those readers that I can't please! Legit. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that you wasted your time):**

**Ikuto: Stop being so depressing o.o"**

**Geri: But thank you to those of you who actually stick with the story and keep reading! Please if you have any complaints or suggestions please please pleeeease tell me.**

**Amu: Ok..ok. Stop wallowing and start writing.**

**Geri: ….this chapter will mostly be a backstory.**

_**Chapter 2: The Third Gatekeeper**_

**Anne's P.O.V.**

The next day started out very drearily and continued on very slowly. It was painful to watch Mateo chase after that Kanate all over the house. It was hard to contain myself when he gave her small kisses or wrapped his arms around her. It kept the dark fire within me burning. I had to grin and bear it though. I've been doing that for the past 300 years, why should I be so affected now? Grabbing a cup of tea and a small plate, I moved to the front porch that had a wonderful view of my beautiful wasteland. I never understood why Mateo and I never lived on the bottom level of hell.

"Anne?"

I put on a tight smile, "Hm?"

"Will you tell me the story now?" Kanate's eyes were those of a child.

"You still want to know everything, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am." She waited patiently for me to start.

"Well, this isn't a proper place to tell you the tale."

"Where is a proper place?"

"Even if we went to the proper place, it is not a good time."

"Why?"

"Because certain people can hear us, yes?"

"R-Right."

"So when that certain someone is gone, I'll tell you."

"I can make him go now.."

How impatient is this girl?

"Make him leave after dinner. I will tell you my story then at the fireplace in my room."

"Alright!" She walked away with a giddy look on her face.

(After dinner)

I made no haste to get to my room, how could I be alone with that girl? She was incredibly dumb and innocent around me. It annoyed me greatly that Mateo had fallen under the charm of such a girl. I would have understood his attraction more if it was a knowledgable human, but no. He was mainly attracted by the sex appeal she had. By no means was I a "beauty" as she.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Kanate was already kneeling at the fireplace.

"Well aren't you the little early bird."

She smiled as if I praised her when I had used a large amount of sarcasm.

"You'll still tell me, right?"

"Of course." I settled down in a cushioned chair in front of her. "Where do I begin.."

**Kanate's P.O.V. **

Anne had such a beautiful voice and perplexing features. Everything about her attracted me and I felt as if she would be a better role model than Utau ever could be. She talked in such a way that it moved something deep down inside me. I could tell I loved her. Not romantically, but her as a person. Anne was an amazing specimen. As she began her story, the world we sat in started to melt away and a new scenery grew from the ashes. The story came to life before my eyes. I could see the beautiful cottony clouds of heaven. I could no longer see myself or Anne, and her voice became a clear narration over the sounds of the new scene. Heaven was not as developed as it had been when I was there. In fact, it looks like the very beginning.

**Story Listener's P.O.V.**

_At the beginning of time, God created three beings that each possessed power equal to two thirds of what he had. These beings came in the form of angel looking men and they protected the gates that led to Heaven, the Mortal World, and Hell. These beings regarded each other as brothers and shared the bond of real ones._

A pleasant breeze blew against my face and I watched as three young men came to life. God looked magnificent awarding each man with his own set of wings. As the wings attached to their bodies, a beautiful and enchanting light enveloped them. The sight took my very breath away. In that one instant, they became irresistibly beautiful.

_ The eldest brother guarded the gates to Heaven and disguised himself as a child. No one aside from his brothers has ever seen his true features at full exposure. Thankfully, Mateo has shown me through his mind what his brother looks like. This brother has shoulder length long chestnut colored hair with glacier blue eyes. He looks about 25 when he's in his true form. In his child form he still has glacier blue eyes, but short, cropped blonde hair. This brother's name is Hayden, but no one really uses his name anymore. They always refer to him as "the hooded boy". He was most feared during this time because he had the power to create anything just like his own creator could. He got great fun from temporarily trapping people in fantasies he made real. This alone scared the hell out of some people._

An image of a handsome and fashionably dressed young man appeared before me as the cottony clouds cleared. He wasn't smiling at all, his eyes seemed almost vacant. This young man looked broken by all means, but then he changed into his child formand the change was startling. His child like innocence and appearance made me want to hug him in my arms and cry. No child should ever look so broken.

_ The next brother guarded the gates to Hell and was weapon clad. He bore no powers like his two brothers, but was the only one who could handle a weapon properly. His strength and wit surpassed both brothers by a few million miles. His name is Rohit, though he tried to change his name to Carnifex. This brother was the most compassionate out of three and wanted nothing more than to be at his brothers' side for he knew together they were unstoppable. Rohit is one I am sure you have seen already. Rohit looked to be 18._

The clouds consumed the image of Hayden and threw back out Rohit who wore a small smile on his face as he pointed a 32 inch saber in your face. His weapons gleamed against the shimmering clouds. At least Rohit looked a bit more playful and happy. His image didn't break your heart, in fact he made me feel happy. This being said even though it felt like I was within an inch of death.

_ The youngest brother had the power to control anything and everything if he so desired. He was still very young compared to his other brothers, at most maybe 16. His name is of course Mateo. Mateo had such an inquiring heart and he needed his brothers' affection and company. He had many uncertainties in his heart and knowledge that questioned everything that was told to him. This boy guarded the gates to the mortal world. Mateo's red black hair was long and kept in a small pony tail at this time._

Anne skipped showing me an image of the younger Mateo….

_ All three brothers were told to not leave their post because it would upset the balance of the world and life. They all complied, but because they did so, they became unhappy and lonely. The brothers missed being with one another. The eldest became cold at heart because of this and started to shut the world out as he cut ties with the two brothers. By cutting ties, I mean he stopped contact with the other two. He dutifully and silently followed the orders his creator had given him. Rohit became worried about not hearing anything from Hayden and left his post to see if anything was wrong. _

_ Rohit had broken the most sacred and only rule God had given them. God was enraged when Rohit passed through heaven's gates and conversed with Hayden. He was stripped of one of his wings in front of both brothers. Because Rohit had left his post, millions of souls from Hell had escaped back to the Mortal World and caused the very first mass extinction, Rohit returned to his post with anger at God and Hayden. _

_ Mateo always felt cut out by his brothers, so he finally decided to forget about them. His heart started to become selfish and he listened to the "voices" of his heart and mind. He longed to be among the mortals he was obligated to watch over everyday for eternity. He envied the love two mortals could share. The love that seemed to be no longer felt between his "family". Finally, he could take no more longing and descended down to earth in secret. Mateo escaped detection for a long time. In this time he met me, mortal Anne, and fell in love with me. I, in return, fell in love with him. He knew we could not live together as long as we came from two different sides of the life and death coin, so he lured me to my death. Mateo had told me right before I died that he could no longer bear being alone. To be unloved. _

_ God did not find out about his deed until I had passed through the gates that led to the Mortal World. God was once again angered and was about to punish him when I intervened and begged for his mercy. I offered to take the punishment in his place. I still can't forget the feeling of my body being ripped apart by God's rough hands. My body felt like putty in them, it was the scariest feeling I have ever experienced._

A gruesome clip of Anne being ripped apart replayed before me. I felt like I was going to throw up. There was so much blood and the smell of it was absolutely dreadful. I could feel tonight's dinner making it's way back up my system. Then, I watched in wonder as God put her back together. She looked good as new when he was done with her.

_ Mateo was enraged by God's public showing of my punishment and the way he handled me. Hatred filled his heart and he finally came to the conclusion of leaving his post for good. At this point, Mateo challenged God. Now one gatekeeper versus God is a fun match to watch, but you know who the victor will be. However, all three against their creator? There's no telling what could happen. My Love proved to be more powerful than God had intended to make him be. His power of control was unpredictable. Mateo was relentless and used angels against their creator. God could not attack them, for he loved all his children and they did not deserve to be attacked. When he could take no more he nearly killed Mateo. I was at his side during all of this, of course. I shielded his body from the last hit that would have ended his life and pleaded for forgiveness. God banished us to Hell and didn't bother to heal Mateo's wounds._

_ His soul was barely surviving and I remember walking place to place trying to find help. Thankfully, we came across Rohit who took us here, this mansion. He tended to his brother and helped us sustain him. But nothing could keep his soul strong. Nothing but dirty means and large measures. Mateo's power, however, worked unconsciously. In a matter of days, he was named the lord of the land. The demons proclaimed that he was God's equal when that is far from true. Mateo's weak and dark heart drank this all up. Finally one demon stepped forward with a solution to his problem._

The clouds turned a dark ugly gray and I felt myself fall. The feeling of 0G's was actually terrifying. I hit heated ground with a loud and painful thud. A crowd of millions of demons stood cheering and grunting in front of a beautiful mansion. It took me a moment to realize that this was the mansion that I was sitting in right now. One tall demon stepped from out of the crowd and proclaimed the solution to his Lord's problem.

_"Damn a soul! Connect a newborn soul with our Lord's!"_

The voice alone was creepy enough to have your skin crawling. The world of heat and ugly creatures melted away and the original room started to dissolve back into place.

**Kanate's P.O.V.**

I stared at Anne in amazement. How did she do that? What a powerful woman!

"Now you know.."

"That was an amazing story!"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"But you didn't finish it.." I pouted at her.

"I never said I would."

"WHAT?"

"It's late. I'm going to bed." She waved me away. "Good night."

"No, please!" I gently held her arm. "How did Mateo and Jack connect?"

Her eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"Anne?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" I couldn't believe how enthusiastically that came out.

"Well, alright then.."

In a snap, the world of heat returned and the story continued on.

**Story Listener's P.O.V.**

**(remember when "I" is italicized this is Anne talking about herself, when in regular font that is the listeners point of view)**

_Rohit walked up to the demon who suggested his solution. In return, the demon recoiled and backed away from him. Rohit grabbed it and made sure he was face to face with the ugly thing. He spoke harsh quiet words that no one but the demon could hear. When the gatekeeper finally let the dreadful thing go, the look on his face was grave and serious._

_"What did it say?" I asked._

_"Mateo's soul must act like a leech and connect to a newborn soul and feed on it's life."_

_"How can that be done?"_

_"The demon said Mateo's soul will do it on it's own." I can never forget the disgust I heard in his voice. _

_"What will we do?"_

_"I'm not going to let my brother perish." He refused to look at me. "No matter what kind of monster he has become."_

_ Rohit walked into the mansion, but held the door open for a moment._

_"But when he regains his strength, I'm whooping his ass all over again."_

_ The very next day, demons of all kinds unearthed themselves from the bottom levels of hell and gave their blessing to Mateo. Each demon uglier than the last. It was funny to see how many whores threw themselves at my husband. I would shoo them away with a flick of my hand. At this time, I had acquired my own unique power though I still don't know what to make of it today. Most demons knew my status and regarded me as a queen, but also knew to fear me. Rohit had mapped out our route for the catching of this new born soul. We were both nervous about challenging God. What do I mean? Well, God has a special process for ushering in and out souls. He takes extra special care of the souls coming back. He believes these souls are the ones who have followed his will the right way. The ones who deserve eternal life. Trying to take one of those souls was nearly impossible, but for Mateo, I would do anything._

The clouds rolled by as I saw the scene through Anne's eyes. The scenery was changing remarkably and the clouds were becoming pure white the closer we came to our destination. On one of the bigger clouds that were the color of fresh snow sat a building of silver and concrete with a pure gold archway beckoning all to come near it. The radiance of this place was blinding, but beautiful all the same. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as Anne spotted two Archangels patrolling the perimeter they were in. Luckily, they were not spotted.

_ It was hell to get to the building where the souls were welcomed. The "new" souls the demon had told Rohit to look for. Mateo was on his back and looking more sickly by the minute. The image of the guards frightened me, they would not spare my life if they knew we were going to hurt another. They would put a holy bolt through my heart the second they saw me. What's a holy bolt you must be asking. Well let me tell you. It is long and silver, resembling an arrow, but it has no pointy head. Instead it had a needle point that is soaked with a substance that can bring you out of existence if you dared to touch it. God was the only one who could apply the substance to the arrows. Thus making the holy bolt the only weapon to kill an Angel or Demon. Could it kill God? Most liked to think it wouldn't since he's the one who created it, but others venture that it could hurt him if struck with at the right place. _

_"Are you ready?" We were at the entrance at the back of the building._

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Good…" Rohit looks around for any more guards, our wings were bristling against each other._

_"How will we know which one to take?"_

_"Mateo will be attracted to him or her."_

_"Are you sure this is going to work?"_

_"Do you have any better ideas?"_

_"No.." I whispered._

_"I thought so."_

_I looked down in shame. _

_"Now keep your head down and don't say anything more than Hi."_

_"Won't they recognize you?"_

_"I'll tell them I'm on official business.."_

_"Which will-"_

_"Which will buy us a limited amount of time."_

_ His patience was wearing thin with me and I knew better to piss off a weapon clad semi-god. The gatekeepers were still widely feared and admired. No one dared to fight them. Especially Rohit. He may seem like the weak link, but honestly to me, he seems like the foundation that kept Mateo and Hayden together. Without Rohit to keep them level headed, they strayed off the path._

_"You know, Mateo wasn' t always like this.."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When we were still with Hayden, he was such a carefree spirit. A bit needy yes, but never selfish. Not the way he is now."_

_"Really?"_

_"I wish I paid more attention to him." He looked at me thoughtfully. "I idolized my older brother so much, I didn't care too much for Mateo."_

_"You still feel that way though?_

_"About Hayden?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Rohit nodded, "He's like my dad."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Plus," He clutched the doorknob. "Everyone needs someone to look up to."_

_"I think Mateo is going to start looking up to you."_

_"Now wouldn't that be the day?" He chuckled and we proceeded inside the building._

_ The hall was glimmering even though it was dark. The lighting was very low and menacing, the walls were steel and we paced down the hall as quietly as possible. There were no doors in sight, where were these souls? Mateo groaned and tired to lift up his head._

_"Someone's calling me…"_

_"Where?" Rohit asked, looking around for a door._

_"He's so close…" Mateo's voice was getting so quiet._

_"Hang in there, baby." I say softly and look around for a hidden door._

_ We pressed on and moved quickly. Mateo's babble grew to be more accurate to the point he could tell us the direction from where a person was calling out to him. He pleaded for their souls to make a connection. Mateo pleaded for the agony to stop. Rohit, in return, pleaded for him to shut up. These two were true brothers. Finally we came across a room with a vibrantly colored painted door on it. Mateo finally shut up and seemed nearly peaceful. Rohit proceeded inside first and gave me the all clear. The room was a regular 12 by 18 foot room of pure white. Actually, you would think you're walking on nothing, that you're suspended on the air. My heart beat quickened, there were two nine foot eggs standing upwards silently. There was a five foot distant between the eggs and both had small cracks on them. These were about to hatch. Rohit set Mateo in front of the left egg, the egg Mateo claimed was calling him. _

_"I feel so much better." Mateo sighed, leaning against the egg, nearly toppling it over._

_"It won't be long now."_

_"What are you two doing in here?" A new voice aced angrily._

_Rohit stood defiantly in front of us, "We're watching our friend come into a new life."_

_"You're not supposed to be here." There was a holy bolt in each of his hands._

_"You don't want to do anything stupid." Rohit said calmly and moved my hand to his back and rubbed my hand against it._

_I felt a Holy Belt under his clothing, with great caution, I pulled out the bolt and handed it to Rohit._

_"What are you two-" The holy bolt pierced his mouth and blood of some sort fountained from his it making a gruesome waterfall._

_The eggs were hatching._

_"Are we taking both of them?"_

_"Of course."_

_"But how? Their wings won't be able to fly yet."_

_"That won't matter, Anne."_

_"Of course it will matter!"_

_ We were assaulted by pieces of eggshell shooting at us from every direction. Mateo was unfazed by the attack and simply clung to the body inside the egg. It was Jack, what a wonderful young man he must've ben. He looked so young and dashing. Maybe one day I will have the chance to learn what caused his unfortunate ending. I ran to Mateo and threw my arms around him. Never in my life have I shed so much blood and not feel pain. _

_"Mateo!"_

_"Let go!"_

_"No!"_

_"Love, let go of me."_

_"Mateo!" I cried._

_"I can't connect with him unless you let go."_

_"You idiot!" Rohit spat and pried me away from Mateo._

_Mateo gave me a quick kiss and a fleeting smile, "I love you, Anne."_

_ He clung harder to Jack and started to melt into him and vice versa. It was as if they were fighting to mold each other because heir form would not settle. While this was happening, Rohit pierced a holy shot through the other egg, killing it. I don't know how to describe their formation, Kanate. It was just something you have to see for yourself to understand. When those two finally agreed to something, I was relieved to see the body had Mateo's face. I kissed him over and over again when the formation was done._

_He woke up with a start, "Who are you?"_

_ I cannot even begin to tell you the shock and pain I felt at that moment. This moment left a scar on my heart._

_"I-I'm Anne.."_

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

_"B-Because…I am…"_

_"We have to go." Rohit said curtly._

_"We do? Where?"_

_"Home." I reply quietly. "Home."_

**Geri: Wow. You guys are amazing. Your reviews are what keeps me going(: legit. Haha so I printed out one of my short stories today and it ended up vein 30 pages long =_= I have too much time on my hands to write that much. Well I'm sorry for the late update, I had NJHS induction last night and have a solid three weeks of school left. So I've been busy with various things that pertain to getting ready for graduation this year (oh crap!)**

**Amu: thats a lot..**

**ikuto: excuses. excuses.**

**Geri: The next hap pie is a bit of Kanate but mostly the Amuto fluff (: promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geri: I'm so sorry this took so long. I just went through finals, graduation, and dealing with two deaths. Please please please excuse the late update! Summer just started for me so Monday should be another update!**

_**Chapter 3: Let's try again?**_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"So, how's life?" Rima asked me as she sipped at her coffee. "Being engaged and having a child?"

"Better, but going downhill." I sigh and stir my hot chocolate.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. What about you?"

"Well, school isn't half as fun as it use to be. Seiyo is a sad and queer place without the four of you."

"Four?" Of course. "Oh."

"Yeah.." She put down her cup and peered up at me. "Nagi-kun and I are doing ok."

"You mean you two are..?"

"We're getting there."

"Well, best of luck to you!" I say giddily.

"Thank you, so what's wrong?"

I lean back in my chair and try to figure out what to say to her.

"Ikuto and I are having problems."

"Such as?" Rima didn't seem surprised at all.

"Well, he doesn't believe I love him. Or at least love him more than Takanari-kun."

"Well, is that true?" She sipped at her coffee again. "I mean the two of you had quite a past."

"I know that, but I don't love him like that anymore." I searched my mind for the right words. "I love Ikuto. I do and that's why I'm engaged to him, but I don't know how to prove that. How do you prove your love to someone so stubborn?"

"Have you tried sex?" Rima can be so blunt sometimes.

My face flushed, "N-No. I mean with T-Takara-chan in the house.."

"Oh, Amu-chan, don't be so bashful. You've seen all of him before."

My face turned a deeper shade of red and I watched her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I mean it's one tactic."

"I know.."

"Good."

"But still.."

"Still?"

"I can't be that bold, it has to be something smaller."

"Ok, well how about going out on a date?"

"He barely speaks to me, how can I convince him to go on a date with me?"

"Well that, my dear, is your priority to figure out."

"You really think a date will fix all of this?"

"Yeah, some quality time together should heal the wounds this gap has created."

"Thanks, Rima."

"Just pay the tab and I'll consider ourselves even." She smiled at me genuinely.

"Deal." I smiled back.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Oto-san, where is Okaa-san?" Takara asked.

"Out with your Auntie Rima."

"Rima-chan?" Takara didn't recognize the name.

"Yeah, she's someone you haven't met yet."

"Let's play a game!"

"What do you want to play?"

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Ok.."

"I'll hide and you seek, ok?"

"Ok…I'm going to turn around now." I turned around and covered my eyes. "10…9….8….."

I heard Takara's small feet run across the wooden floors and fade away.

"6….5….4…."

A door shut closed.

"….3…..2….1…"

A scuffle of some sort could be heard.

"…Zero…ready or not here I come!"

I walked around the house and finally end into the direction in which I heard Takara's footsteps go. It was a narrow hall with only a few doors to choose from. I crept up to the first door and swung it open. Takara was not within it, but I heard a gasp from one of the other two doors. I inched closer to the door across from it. Hushed silence filled the hallway. I turned the door bell slightly when I heard the front door open suddenly. As a result, I swung the door open too fast that I frightened Takara. She had screamed and that sent Amu running.

"What happened?" Amu was huffing.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" She was sobbing from being so frightened.

"What did you do?" She kneeled down and checked Takara for any sign of injury.

"We were playing hide and seek…"

"Oto-san scared me…" She wiped away her tears.

"Oto-san didn't mean it." Amu said soothingly. "Come here. Give Okaa-san a hug."

Takara wrapped her arms around Amu and was carried off to her room.

When Amu returned she looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask politely.

"I just wanted to ask you something.."

"What'd you want to ask?"

"W-would…Would you like to go out on a date?"

I stared at her wide eyed.

"I..I mean..I..we..we haven't gone on one in a long time and I was thinking that it'd be nice-"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" She looked surprised by my response.

"Yeah, why not?"

Swallow your doubts. Swallow them. Nothing is going to get better if you do nothing. Maybe we can fix something.

"I thought…"

"I may be mad at you Amu, but I do miss spending time with you." _More than you can ever understand._

"Oh.." She smiled down at the ground. "I miss spending time with you too."

"Why don't we both stop being idiots and try to work this out."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." I scratched my head. "I've been a dick lately and I don't think it's good for Takara seeing us like this."

"No, you're not a dick. Just moody. But I wasn't any better."

I walked up to her so that we were inches apart. The large room didn't even register to me; all I saw was Amu. She looked very unsure of what to do with the situation and drummed her fingers against her hips. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, holding her in place. I wonder if she could feel my heart beat. Amu instantly hugged back and I could tell both of us missed a genuine embrace. Reluctantly, I let go and kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed and hit me playfully, but this of course was her typical reaction.

"So when's our date?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not tomorrow?" Her voice was steady and cheerful again.

"Ok, how about we leave at four in the afternoon." I winked at her. "I'll choose the place."

"O-Ok." She smiled and went to Takara as our child called to her.

I'm going to create my proposal dinner. I whistled down the hallway and took out my cellphone. I'd better get started on all those calls if I want the place clear by four.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

That went way better than expected. But what am I going to do? If I mess this up Ikuto and I will go back to fighting. What do I say? What do I do? How do you prove to someone you love them? Aren't they supposed to know? Can't Ikuto see that I'm at his side and not Takanari's? Can't he see it's _his _ring on my finger not Takanari's? I tucked Takara into bed and laid on my side next to her. Her steady breathing calmed my racing heart beat. At five o'clock, the house was silent and I crept out of Takara's room. I had to call Rima she would know what to do.

_Calling Rima…._

Come on, connect! Connect!

_Dialing….._

Would she suggest sex again?

_Connecting…_

Pick up, pick up…

"Hello," Rima sounded distracted. "Amu?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Rima-chan, what are you doing?" That voice…Nagi?

"One second!" Rima replied.

"I'll let you go! You have fun with Nagihiko!" I heard her chuckle and hung up.

"I guess I'm alone in this.." I said to myself and tried to wrap my mind around what I was going to do tomorrow.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"You're joking!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir. The spot is already reserved." She tried to soothe me and offer me another location.

"No, thank you though." I promptly hung up and started to walk.

Where would the perfect substitution place be? I don't want to take her to the shoreline. It'll be late and the water is cold this time of the year.

"What does Amu like?"

_I bet Takanari knows._

I slapped away that thought.

"Ok, she likes tagalog, music, dancing, shopping,..strawberries, chocolate, what else?"

I crouched down into a ball and I felt the eyes of the people passing me pierce my back.

"What the hell do girls like her like?"

"I could help with that."

I looked up to see Rima. She was one of my best customers and even gave information for free. We harbored a special messed up bond, but I could tell we were friends. Truth be told, she's a very good partner in bed. She crouched down in front of me and smiled.

"You in another bind?"

"You could say that."

"Don't beat around the bush. Amu-chan already told me everything."

"Oh.." Crap, she must be mad.

"She's trying, ya know?" She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't glaring either.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and hid my face from her. "I'm just having a hard time accepting that I'm not the only one in her heart."

"You know that's not true!"

"How _do _I know?" I tried not to yell. "She rejects me all the time."

"You know how she is. She's pure hearted." Rima sighed. "And on the dumb side sometimes."

"I can't help this feeling of unsatisfaction, ok?"

"Then, I'll help." She pulled out her cellphone. "What do you need to know?"

"What kind of place Amu likes to be in?"

"Hasn't Amu taken you anywhere that's important to her? Something only she has to herself?"

_The cave…The FOREST! _

"I don't think I need help anymore."

"Good luck, then!" She turned to walk away but stopped and looked at me. "I'll make sure to dress her up."

"Not too much.."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be able to take your eyes..or _hands_ off her."

"You're cruel." I snarled.

"Are you imagining her in those seductive outfits already?" She ran up to bop me on the head. "BAD DOG!"

"You know, I'm referred to more as a cat."

"Yeah a '_bakaneko' , _for starters."

"Shut up."

"Well, aren't you looking for a place for your dinner date tomorrow?"

"Huh…OH!" I ran off, leaving Rima to herself.

It took me an hour to reach the forest where Amu's cave was located. Where would I take her? I mean there is plenty of scenery, but nothing seemed perfect as I walked around. There was not a clearing in sight! I wandered around more and tried to find something. Anything that would scream romantic. The sun was setting by the time I got tired. Maybe a few moments of blank mindedness would fix my worries. I laid down and put my head against the tree nearest it. In moments, I was gone..

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Okaa-san? Where is Oto-san?" Takara asked a bit annoyed.

"Honey, let's go get you changed, ok?"

"Ok.."

Where was Ikuto?

We walked into Takara's room, I sat on the bed, and helped Takara undress. She picked out a night dress and I tucked her into the bed.

"Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"No, Oto-san does that."

"Oh, ok." I stroked her hair. "Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I love you, Takara."

"I love you, too, Okaa-san."

I slowly shut the door and waited for her to fall asleep. I slipped out my phone and dialed Ikuto's cellphone. It is already 10pm!

"Come on, Ikuto, pick up…"

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I woke up startled by the vibration my phone was creating. I was so startled that I rolled over and felt myself roll faster. I must not have noticed that I was taking a nap right next to a hill drop. By the time I stopped rolling, I registered how much dirt was on my clothes. I felt stupid for even caring and brushed myself off. Where was I now? Surveying my surroundings, I noticed there was a pond near the foot of the hill, the plain before me was somewhat grassy, but had a dirt patch probably 24 feet by 12 feet.

Smiling, I walked around the little enclosure, "So this is where you've been hiding."

My cellphone was a little banged up, but it worked fine. I dialed Rima and started to have my preparations in place.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I heard the door open and slowly rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, someone was picking me up and carrying me somewhere.

"Shh…go back to sleep." It was Ikuto's voice.

"Ikuto?"

"Hey Mahal ko."

"You learned a little tagalog!"

"Well, yeah. I know how much you love that language. So I thought I might as well learn some phrases."

"Mhmm.."

"Go back to sleep, Amu." He ordered softly, but sweetly.

"No.." I wanted to talk to him more.

He laid me down in my bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"Takara-chan wanted a bed time story from you.."

"I know…I'll make up for it tomorrow."

"Ok.." I was being pulled under again.

"I'll go now..good night."

"NO!" I replied defiantly. "..Please stay.."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"…Please Stay.."

I tried to keep myself in check. She was so defenseless and cute under the covers the way she was. I wanted to be with her completely, but it would be unfair if I tried to take advantage of her in this state. But who was I to deny her what she wanted. I could keep myself in check if it's for her. I moved toward the bed as Amu made space next to her for me. I was thrilled to have her warmth mixed with mine again. She rested her head against my chest and immediately fell back asleep. Her steady breathing was music to my ears, a different kind of rhythm.

"Don't worry, Amu. I'm going to fix all the problems I've caused us."

Amu cuddled closer to me.

"I won't ever leave your side."

I stroked her hair and loved how slightly messed up it was.

"Never again. I won't ever let you be alone."

I thought about all preparations I had made and smiled to myself.

"I love you."

**Kanate's P.O.V.**

I walked down the path of the mansion and contemplated about the story of the Gatekeepers. It was dramatic and unsettling. So many things were stirring within me. I knew something life changing was going to happen. Who's life, I'm not entirely sure. I laid down in the dry dirt and pondered more about the story. In order to preserve Mateo's happiness, he had taken someone else's. He killed his beloved Anne. I bet if she never met Mateo she would have grown to be a well accomplished english woman in high regard to power and people. Mateo took that from her. He took life from her. But in order for Anne to be happy, she had to steal another's life, Jack, to preserve Mateo's life. _I'll be happy if I take away Amu's happiness._

I smiled sweetly at the thought. Nothing would make me happier than to see that wretch losing everything. I may know just what to take away from that bitch….

**Amu's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Ikuto looking down at me. I suddenly became aware that he was stroking my hair and that I was practically glued to his side. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, Strawberry."

"Morning.." My voice sounded a bit dazed.

"You slept considerably well.." He rolled one of his shoulders. "But my shoulders are sore."

"Why?"

"You slept on this shoulder the whole night. You know heads weigh a lot, right?"

"I-I'm sorry!" I could feel my cheeks flush.

He stroked my cheek and we were quiet for a long time until Takara crawled into my bed.

"Morning, Oto-san, Okaa-san." She positioned herself between us and played with my hair.

"What do you want to have for breakfast?"

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, what do you two want?"

"Tamagoyaki!" Takara squealed.

"No disagreements there!"

"Alright, I'll get to cooking!" Ikuto said and jumped out of bed.

"I'll help you out in a second!" I called out to him.

"No, stay there!" Ikuto ordered.

"What are we gonna do today?" Takara asked.

"Your Grandpa Aruto is going to babysit you tonight."

"Why?"

"Your Oto-san and I are going out that's all."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date." I smiled at her and set her on my lap. "So be a good girl, ok?"

"Why can't I come?"

"Because Okaa-san and Oto-san want some alone time." Ikuto replied bringing in two plates of tamagoyaki.

"Thank you." I said.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Kiss and have fun.."

"Eww! Oto-san!" She ran out of the room.

"Now, why'd you have to say that?" I took another mouthful of egg.

"Well, it's the truth…"

"Even so!" I laughed and he laughed along with me.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"What?"

"I have to take care of some stuff before our date."

"Oh, well ok." He kissed my forehead. "Be careful."

"I will! Remember, four o'clock."

"Yeah, ok." I watched him as he left and heard the door lock as he officially left the house.

"Where's Oto-san going?"

"Just out."

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called out.

I ran to the front door and opened it. It was Rima and she had a shopping bag, make up box, curler, and haircare products with her.

"What are-"

"No time to talk. We need to get you dressed." Rima said stepping into my house.

"Okaa-san, who is this?"

"I'm your Auntie Rima." Rima kneeled before Takara.

"You're who Oto-san was talking about.."

"Ikuto talks about me?"

Takara nodded.

"Well, I have to have a long talk with him now, don't I?"

"I guess…"

"Rima, what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get you al dolled up for your date!" She tapped her forehead. "Don't be so dense."

"How did you..?"

"Ikuto."

"oh."

"So, strip and get dressed."

"Not in front of Takara!"

"Takara-chan, can you go in your room and watch t.v. for awhile?"

"I don't have a t.v.?"

"Then go play with your toys."

"Ok.." And she skipped off into the hallway.

"Strip." Rima ordered.

I took off my clothes until I was in my green bra and panties. I flushed red as Rima gave me an approving look.

"Take off the bra, you won't need it."

"T-Turn around!"

"Don't be so shy, Amu-chan. We're both girls here."

I sighed and turned around, unclasping my bra. Afterward, Rima handed me a blue lace layered dress. The layering was very cute and was a deep navy blue. The layer pattern was some beautiful flowers. The dress underneath the layering was sleeveless and the skirt ran to just above my leg, but it was flowing. However, the lace over the main dress created see through short sleeves. Also, the layering was longer than the dress underneath by an inch. The dress underneath is also navy blue. In the back, the dress was cut out so that my back was very exposed. The exposure was in the shape of a heart and the bottom tip stopped before you could see my butt. There were two buttons over the heart at the very middle; one over the other. A prim bow belt was stationed around the waist line.

"It's looks beautiful on you." Rima cooed.

"Really?" I twirled around for her.

"Yes, yes. Now put on these heels." She handed a pair of black shiny heels. "These are from Calvin Klein."

"They're gorgeous!"

"I can't believe you're not falling all over the place in those five inchers!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"And, this." She handed me a silver draped chain necklace.

"Rima, how much did you spend?"

"Consider it an engagement gift."

"T-Thank you."

"Plus, these were all considerably cheap!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, forever 21 does wonders for the fashionable soul." Rima put rhinestone cluster studs in my ears. "There. Now it's time to do your hair."

An hour later, Rima had made sure to make my hair in a tight side ponytail. Then another hour went by and my pony tail was curled and hair sprayed. Rima pinned up my bangs with pink bobby pins and applied make up to my face. A tin bit of blush was applied, light white blue eye shadow was brushed onto my eyes, black eye liner, and mascara was finally put on.

"Done."

"Wow! Okaa-san, you look like a princess!" Takara looked at me amazed.

"It's almost four o'clock."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"CRAP! COME ON NOW!" I yelled honking at the drivers ahead at me.

No one would fucking move. The traffic seemed to constant. WHAT THE HELL. I can't be late! Not today..

**Amu's P.O.V.**

**"**You be a good girl, ok?" I asked Takara.

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"If you're hungry just tell rima-ouiji, ok?"

"Ok."

"Don't stay up late, ok?"

"Ok."

"And-"

"Amu, let her be. I'll take care of her!" Rima groaned.

"Where's Oto-san?" Takara pointed at the clock. "It's 4:30."

"I..I don't know."

"Call him."'

"Yeah, ok." I pulled out my phone and dialed ikuto.

"_The number you have dialed is not available…"_

"I can't reach him."

"He's probably in traffic or something."

"Yeah.."

"Don't be so sad. He'll be here sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

No one would move. It has been reduced to a snail crawl. I would be faster walking through all of this. I could see the drivers next to me being frustrated as well. Amu must be pissed at me for being so late. **4:46…**come on..Please, move.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Do you know where he was going to take me?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I can find him that way.."

"Looking like that?"

"Why not?"

"You'll get picked up."

"I'll be safe."

"No you won't, not this late."

"But what if Ikuto is in trouble?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"I know..but still.."

"But, I want.."

"Amu, just sit still and watch some t.v., would you?" Rima groaned. "Come here. Watch a comedy."

I groaned, but joined her on the couch. Two hours went by before we heard the door open. I sprang up from my seat and looked at who it was.

"Ikuto!" I flung my arms around him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." Ikuto said and hugged me back. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. That doesn't matter."

"You finally made it," Rima interrupted. "Now go take Amu out. She spent so much time getting ready. We can't have that go to waste, now can we?"

"No, we can't." Ikuto smirked at me. "If you still want to go out..?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course."

"But you look so tired, it's ok."

"No, I want to." He looked so serious. "I _want_ to."

"Ok, then we'll go."

"Stay out as long as you like." Rima giggled. "I won't leave Takara alone until you come take her from me."

"Thanks, Rima." Ikuto said and ushered me out the door.

Once we were outside, "Now put this blindfold on."

"What?"

"Come on.." He offered it to me.

"Fiiiine." I smiled at him. "Once we get into the car."

"Ok, ok."

**Normal P.O.V.**

After getting through the annoying traffic, Ikuto led Amu out of the car and into the forest. The two were quiet, but joking with each other in they're easy old way. The playful teasing and hits brought their hearts back to better times. The night was clear above them and the stars were twinkling brightly.

"Ok, I need to carry you from this point."

"What?" Amu was about to remove her blindfold.

"Don't look. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok, I do."

Ikuto picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hill he rolled down. Amu held onto him tightly, afraid she was going to fall. In minutes, they were down the hill and Ikuto set her down. He stood behind her and undid her blindfold. Amu gasped as she saw the scene before her.

Before her was a large white custom curtain tent canopy. Strewn all over the tent was small lights and in the middle of the tent was a fancy fold out table set for two. There was a a pure white table cloth over the table and a beautiful Harmony Ikebana bouquet. The flowers were in full bloom and a ripe pink color.

"It's..It's.." Amu couldn't get the words out.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes..yes..I love it." She hugged Ikuto and walked over to the table. "Thank you!"

"This was how it was supposed to be the night I propose to you." Ikuto sighed. "This is sort of like a make up for that night."

"It's wonderful, you didn't have to go to such an extent.." Amu couldn't stop looking around the area.

"You know, this is the same forest where your cave is." Ikuto held out her chair for her.

"Thank you.."

Kukai and Nagihiko came out of the trees baring dishes of food.

"Wow.." Was all Amu could say.

"Have a lovely dinner." Nagihiko said, setting Amu's plate before.

"Yeah, bro. Don't go too fast for her."

That earned a hard punch from Ikuto.

"You can go!" Ikuto groaned.

After those two left, Ikuto and Amu started to make small talk. The two felt awkward about the whole task since they haven't done it in so long. It was hard for either of them to be surrounded by so much quiet. To be so alone.

(At the same time)

"Soo…"

"What do.."

"Sorry!" (Again)

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry, you go first." Amu said, finally calming down.

"No..no." Ikuto knew that she wouldn't back down. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, I mean before that fire we were interrupted by Takanari."

"Yeah.." Her eyes looked far away for a moment, but then she got out of her seat. "Why not?"

He took her hand and led her to the clearing near the pond just beyond the tent. Suddenly, a violin started to play and Amu was astonished to see Aruto emerging from the shadows and playing a beautiful slow dance tune. Amu was conscious of how close Ikuto held her and tried not to be too obvious about it. Ikuto however was trying to keep his heartbeat in check and could see nothing but her. He pulled her closer to him and that earned a smile rom Amu. They danced for a long time and Aruto took his leave after a half hour of playing. The two didn't mind though. They continued to dance and joke around.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you.."

"I'm sorry this didn't go as planned…"

"Don't start. Tonight has been so wonderful, don't think otherwise!"

"I'll make it up to you though.."

"Mhm.."

"Amu?"

"Yes?" He twirled her around.

His voice lowered to a quiet hush, "Do you still want to marry me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Amu asked.

"A serious one."

"Of course, I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I have doubts?"

"After all the crap that's happened.."

"So? I'm still here, aren't I?"

Ikuto touched foreheads with her. "You are so naive sometimes."

"I mean, I'll stand by your side no matter what crap happens."

Ikuto smiled, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I don't think you're too confident about that."

"Shut up and dance."

"I am."

"R-Right.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: My Baby**_

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened. My head hurt like hell and the room I was in was practically spinning around me. I didn't even attempt to sit up because if I was hung over, like I assumed I was, that would make everything worse. The room was quiet despite all the spinning. Finally, my head got itself together and I could see the room was really dark. The curtains were covering the large vertical rectangular windows, but a little sunshine still came through. I looked to my left and saw a water bowl with a wet cloth in it. Instinctively, I touched my forehead; it was still wet.

Where am I? What was the last thing I did? Why am I in bed? Was't I in…where was I in? My head ached from all this thinking. Maybe just a little more sleep will do the trick. Maybe it's all just a dream…I heard the door creak open.

"So, you're awake."

"Nnn.."

"Don't worry, you're ok."

My vision was blurring and I was losing consciousness.

**Kanate's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Rohit who was still at his post. The gates to Hell didn't look that scary to be honest. They were just old and rotted with thorny vines winding around the bars.

"Hello, Kanate."

"Hi, Rohit." I put on my sweetest smile.

"Smiles like that always mean trouble." He chuckled.

"Well, maybe I'd like to cause some."

"I see, and what would that have to do with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Welllll…..you see.." Maybe he would report me to Mateo.

"Well?"

"I'd like to visit the mortal world."

"And do what exactly?" Rohit looked unsettled by my desire.

"Visit my niece." I say truthfully.

"How old is she?"

"Maybe 1 or two right now."

"You just want to see her?"

"Yeah, I never got a chance to really see her.."

"I know how you feel, I barely see my older brother." His heart broken gaze confirmed that some of Anne's story was true.

You could see how much he missed Hayden.

"So, will you help me?" I tried to look earnest. "I really do want to meet her."

"Alright, I'll let you through, but the rest you have to do on your own."

"That's fine." I bowed my head. "Thank you, Rohit."

The gates creaked open, and I made my descent to the mortal world.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I fell asleep in the car on our way home, and Ikuto carried me upstairs. The next morning, I woke up from a sweet dream and found Ikuto still fast asleep. I tiptoed out of the room and crept into Takara's room. Takara was already up, sitting up straight in bed, and staring at the wall. The room felt so cold. I'll have to tell Ikuto to fix that later.

"Taka-chii?"

"Magandang umaga, Ina."

"Good morning.." My eyes widened.

She was speaking in tagalog. I never taught her…

"Co je špatně?"

"Eh?" I sat on the bed across from Takara.

Her eyes were almost black blue.

"Taka-chii, did Rima let you play with her color contacts?" I tilted her head. "The ones she uses to cosplay?"

"Non, non usalos."

"I know 'non' means no." I looked around, what was wrong?

"Nothing is wrong." She said in perfect english.

"T-Taka-chii, this isn't funny."

"Oh, believe me. It _is."_ That voice was not Takara's.

A chill went down my spine. I knew that voice.

"Yes, Amu. You know who I am."

_Kanate._

"You said my name." A smile appeared on my little girl's face. Her voice started to echo. "Now say it out loud.

"K-K.."

Objects in the room started to levitate.

"Say it."

"K-Ka.." My voice did not want to work with me.

"Amu, I heard weird sounds." The objects looked as if they never moved as Ikuto opened the door.

"N-Nothing."

"Morning, Oto-san!"

My whole body felt rigid and my heart was still pounding. DId that really happen?

(later that night)

Ikuto and I were in bed and went to sleep almost right away. His energy still hasn't seemed to return to him. Around twelve, I hear a knock..no there knocks at our doorway and I expected Takara, but no one ever came in. I went to the door and opened it, no one was there. I probably just dreamt that happened. A low growl came from somewhere, though it sounded as if it came from everywhere. Scratching noises started to sound from the wall in front of me then to the let side of me, to the ceiling. All the noises were constantly moving. I closed the door abruptly and I leaned against it.

"Phew.."

"What was that?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing." I smiled and made my way back to bed.

That's when the bathroom door, the drawers, and closet door started to bang open and closed. Ikuto and I stared in awe at the spectacle. I swiftly walked over to Ikuto and he hugged me close. Everything stopped, but that was when the sounds started again.

"Ikuto…what's happening?"

"I don't know, Amu." Finally something registered in Ikuto's mind. 'Where is Taka-chan?"

"In her room..?"

"I have to go to her! Who knows what's happening in there!"

"Ikuto..wait!"

He was already gone and the sounds only increased. There was a ripple in the wall to the left side of me.

"S-Stay back."

I heard the familiar giggle of my daughter. She was appearing from the wall.

"Taka-chii?"

She had her arms out stretched toward me exposing the blood on her arms. There was weird kanji all over her arm that were scratched into her skin. I wanted to throw up.

"IKUTO! IKUTO!" I screamed.

He came running and fell to his knees as he saw his daughter.

"What happ..?" He couldn't speak.

"Oto-san, Okaa-san? Why won't you help me?" Her own voice echoed with Kanate's spoke to us.

"Taka.."

"She's hurting me.." The voices said again and Takara's body started to shake and levitate.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed.

"She's all mine now." It was Kanate's voice.

"No..leave Taka-chii alone!" I cried, running toward my daughter.

A drawer flew at me and made contact with my gut. Ikuto yelled.

**Takara's P.O.V.**

I felt different. Older somehow. My thoughts were very clear and easy to read. I understood something bad was happening. Something very bad. I was not in my room. Where was My Oto-san and Okaa-san? I felt a pang of fear inside my heart. I was not alone. Once I realized that, the world around me turned brighter. The grass grew longer and greener. Flowers of all kinds blossomed and the trees budded. Sunlight poured out of everywhere. I felt cold despite all the warmth around me.

"Hello, Takara-chan." A new voice said to me.

I turned and noticed how long my hair was. There was a beautiful woman behind me dressed in black. She looked a lot like someone I used to know, but who? She stepped towards me in slow, but sure steps. This woman had shining black wings and her eyes were glowing. There was something wrong about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her hair was flowing all over the place, but there was no wind.

"Who are you?" I asked and my lip quivered.

"I'm your Aunt."

"I only have Auntie Utau and Rima."

"I'm the aunt you never met."

"Why?"

"Because I died before you were born, sweetheart."

"Where are we?"

"In your room, you're safe." She kneeled down to my level. "I promise."

"Where are my parents?"

"Oh, playing a game with me."

"Why can't I play?"

"Because you're the prize."

"I am?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to bring you home with me."

"Home?"

"Yes, I'm going to introduce you to your _real_ father."

"But my Oto-san is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Think about it, sweetheart." She held my shoulders. "Do you look like your father?"

"I have his eyes.."

"Nothing else?"

"N-No.."

"Wouldn't you like to know the truth?"

"I…I guess."

She offered me her hand, "Wouldn't you like to meet him?"

"Ok.." I took her hand and we started to walk toward a gate.

The gate was shining and I could faintly hear Okaa-san screaming out to me.

** Amu's P.O.V.**

"Taka-chii!" I screamed as she slumped down to the floor.

Ikuto and I carried her to the bed and examined her. The marks on her body were gone and her eyes were wide open. Takara felt so cold that I she was dead. Fear consumed Ikuto and me. She was still breathing though. Her eyes were coal black now. Takara lay there unmoving for a long period of time. Ikuto and I didn't move either and tried to look for signs of life. We didn't sleep at all through the night and took constant shifts watching over her. At around three in the morning, warmth returned to her body, but she never woke up.

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened again and it truly was night. The room was empty and the water bowl was gone. My head wasn't throbbing anymore and my thoughts were clear once again. Except, something was different. The room _wasn't_ empty. In fact, there was someone at my bedside. I felt my face go white as I realized who was there.

"K-Kanate-chan?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me, "Oh good, you're up, Takanari-niisan!"

"Where are we, Kanate?" I looked at her again. "Is my trial..?"

"Trial?" I said again, the word was like fire on my lips.

_Kanate smiled at me and tucked her hair behind her ears and bent down so her lips touched my ear._

_"Don't worry, Takanari-niisan." The tone of her voice scared me deeply. "We'll be together now."_

_She kissed me full on the lips and I felt myself being sucked away into a very cold and dark place._

"What..where.."

"Calm down, Takanari-niisan." Kanate stood up.

"What..What.." I was slowly realizing the horrible gravity of my situation; I backed away slowly.

"Yes?" Her black wings finally registered in my mind.

_Wings…why am I not surprised?_

A dull ache returned to my brain, what was I _forgetting?_ My soul felt incomplete. Something inside me was missing. Something very important.

_ Kanate was doing much better now that she was in heaven and had time to contemplate all the events and conflicts that happened down on earth. Her wings matched mine and she wore a snow white sleeveless dress. Around her waist was a bejeweled ribbon that was tied loosely around her. Kanate's blue black hair was kept down, but had various thin braids tied in different places giving her a fantasy look. Surprisingly, both of our light blue gray eyes turned to a vibrant glacier blue._

Was that a memory? Since when did I have wings? I touched my back and I felt two long bumps on my shoulder blades under my shirt. Wings. I never had wings before or maybe I did.

_"To Hell, right where her damaged soul belongs." Gabriel sighed and held my shoulder._

Who was Gabriel….Wait. Hell. Kanate's soul had gone to Hell. Kanate seemed to notice that I was trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"I'll be back." She said gently.

Rage started to fill me. I was in the middle of…of..of what? I stood up and paced the room. I was so confused. Kanate returned within minutes and was talking to someone in the hallway. Her voice seemed calmer and kinder to the person in the hallway.

"Just one moment," Kanate cooed to the person out there.

"Kanate," I tried not to yell.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What have you done to me?"

"I've done nothing."

"You..You interfered with my trial."

"Yes, so we-"

"What 'we' is there, Kanate?"

"Don't say such cruel things."

"THEN DON'T DO SUCH CRUEL THINGS!"

"I'm not the cruel one.." Her voice became hushed.

"Don't you start lecturing me!" I tried to keep my temper in place.

"You're horrible.."

"HOW AM I THE HORRIBLE ONE!"

"Why are you.."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"You're with me," She said, tears streaming down her face. "We're together now."

"WHERE?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"H-Hell." She stammered and wouldn't meet my death glare.

I pushed her away from me, "What the hell did you do?"

"T-Ta-"

"You have no right to call me by my name."

"I'm your sis-"

"I don't fucking care. Take me back."

"No."

"Take me back."

"No, you belong here."

"No, I don't. We both know that."

"Y-You…we belong together." The smile on her face was a little scary. "Always…ALWAYS. We've always been together."

"Kanate.." My anger started to deflate.

Her tears stopped, "Someone came to see you."

"Someone..?"

"Yes, she's been very hesitant."

"Who is she?"

"You've met her before." The smile on her face turned to be very kind again.

Kanate made her towards the door and opened it up for someone to come in.

"Come in, sweetheart."

"Are you sure?" My heartbeat rose, I knew that voice. "He sounded mad."

"Not at you, I promise."

"Ok, if you say so." A young girl, maybe eight or nine walked into the room.

"Ta..kara."

"Hello." Her voice was so young and innocent.

_"Are you watching over your parents?" I asked the little child._

_"Yes." Her voice was very kind and sort of melodic._

"It's you."

"I know you from somewhere." She didn't seem afraid of me or Kanate.

"Yes, yes you do."

_"Now..your mother was a very dear friend of mine. I loved her very much or I still love her very much. She's a beautiful singer that should one day become very famous. Amu-chan is very corny and swears an awful lot, but she's a good person and will be a very kind mother." I laughed. "She'll be a bit strict, but I promise you that Ikuto will spoil you rotten."_

_She smiled, "I wonder what they will name me."_

_"A name that means intelligent or melodic!"_

_"What makes me so melodic?"_

_"Just your manner or aura, I suppose."_

_"Look at Mama! She looks like a princess!"_

"You're…you're..Amu's daughter."

"You know my Okaa-san?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"How?"

I smiled at her, "You wouldn't remember me, now would you?"

"When did we meet?"

Kanate walked out of the room.

I studied Takara for a moment. Why did she seem so important to me? Well, if she was Amu's daughter, I guess she would be important. She looked back at me quizzitantly.

"You look a lot like me." She said.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." I raised an eye brow at her.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Kanate said.

"What do you mean?" I glared at her.

"Oh, Honey," She said to Takara. "His memory is a bit fuzzy right now."

"Why?"

"He's had a bad trip here."

"Because of you." I retorted hatefully.

"No need to be so mean in front of the young one."

_I ruffled her hair, "You're too young to dream about that!"_

_Her image started to fade._

_"W-what's happening?"_

_"It's your time to be brought into the world." I smiled and kissed her forehead before she disappeared._

I gasped. That was Takara. That was _me._

"Takara-chan, it's time to go."

"What?"

"I know, I know." Kanate kneeled in front of Takara. "But your mommy and daddy are worried about you."

"They are?"

"Yes," She smiled. "So let's go home?"

"Ok." Takara beamed at Kanate and left the room.

I held my head in my hands, what the hell was going on?

The room around me started to shake, but I paid no attention to that.

"I want to go back…Emily.." That was the only person I could think of to help me.

**Geri: UGHHHH. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter DX but my co-writers are missing in action and I'm having some damn writer's block DX I hate it when this happens. Please forgive me. I'll try to have a update up later if anything comes to mind. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Fearful Changes**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

After Kanate returned Takara to her body, she returned to the mansion. Everything seemed darker and more eerily than usual. Maybe she was just imagining things. Kanate then noticed the big crack in the building. The once beautiful mansion was reduced to nothing but rubble and crumbled walls. More of Anne crying and Mateo swearing than anything else could be heard. Kanate extended her wings and flew to them. Everything was a complete mess.

"What happened here?" She asked as she helped removed some spare rubble off of Anne's leg.

"Your brother went insane." Anne said bitterly to me.

"Anne,.."

"Don't be so sweet to her. Look what she did to our home!"

"We can always build-"

"I loved this home. This was my home!"

"Anne.."

"Don't 'Anne' me. I know you don't care about me-"

"I do care!" That wasn't Mateo's voice then.

Or maybe it truly was. Anne recognized it though and tears welled up in her eyes as she threw her arms around Mateo.

"You're still there!" She cried out joyfully. "You didn't disappear."

"Disappear?" Mateo asked confused.

Anne wiped away her tears and composed herself, "How silly of me to lose my composure like that."

That was the regular Anne, snapping back into place. But Kanate couldn't help but wonder if the emotional Anne she saw right now was the true Anne that was locked away when Mateo was sealed with Jack.

"Anne?" Mateo asked Anne trying to get her to answer him.

"Never mind."

"Where did Takanari go?"

"He off somewhere."

"We couldn't do much," Mateo said to me. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him."

"It's alright." Kanate smiled at Mateo remembering his feelings for her.

He looked relieved to see her smile and extended his wings, "I'll search the area and see if I can find anything."

"Alright! I'll check in with Rohit." Kanate offered, extending her own wings.

"Ok, I guess I'll fix up this mess."

"Thanks, Anne." His eyes showed his gratitude.

"N-No problem." Anne said and rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeved dark blue dress.

It was adorable to hear her slight stutter.

As Mateo flew off, he finally showed his true thoughts. He was pissed with himself to even look half-heartedly for that stupid brother of Kanate's. But he shuddered at the thought of Kanate finding Takanari and being all over him. Pushing away those disgusting thoughts, his enhanced eyes scanned the area for that stupid man. Lucky for him, Takanari had left a trail of destruction in his wake, but that was nothing new here. The demons were thriving on the horrible energy that was left behind.

"What an arrogant fool." Takanari muttered to himself

**Amu's P.O.V.**

When Takara woke up she had no recollection of what had happened and she kept speaking about a beautiful angel. I was worried that her mental health had been affected by whatever had happened. No harm was seen on her body, not one mark or cut was visible. She looked healthy, but troubled.

"What wrong, Taka-chii?"

"Nothing." WHy did she seem so much more mature?

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah," Takara replied sullenly.

"I'm serious, Takara. You can trust me."

She glared up at me defiantly, "Is Ikuto really my daddy?"

Her child-like voice suddenly sounded so mature and straight forward. Wait, when did she learn to form such good sentences? How could I not notice this crucial fact? One year olds shouldn't even be able to have a vocabulary surpassing twenty words. Was I over thinking things? Shouldn't I be happy that my child is so well developed already? Why did I think something was wrong?

Ikuto handed Takara her sandwich and watched her take a bit of the food. It was Takara's favorite, but she seemed digested by the taste.

"Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked, perplexed by her facial expressions.

"It tastes weird."

"Are you sure?"

"It's yucky."

"Yucky?" Ikuto repeated slowly.

Takara nodded her assurance.

"But that's your favorite type of sandwich, Taka-chii?"I added.

"It is?" She directed the sandwich questioningly.

"Let me see your tongue."

"Why?"

"Maybe something's wrong with it." Ikuto suggested playfully.

Takara giggled and opened up her mouth, at least she was smiling normally again. Ikuto looked shocked at her tongue.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this."

I stepped behind Ikuto and studied my daughter's tongue. I contained my disgust and kept a straight face so I wouldn't alarm Takara. Her tongue wasn't a healthy pinkish red, instead it was discolored and was a pale version of itself. Her taste buds seemed smooth as if they weren't there at all. In fact, her whole mouth looked off. Her teeth were a perfect pearl white, but sharper than they should have been. Ikuto took note of that too and gave me a concerned look.

What was happening to our daughter?

**Emily's P.O.V.**

It had been a long time since I had thought of Takanari. My heart ached for him, but what could I do? Everyone ever associated with him was forbidden to join the search. The search for his broken soul. You see, his soul wasn't complete. It was only partial and in that state, very powerful and unstable. A single damaged soul could create a whole new world..or destroy one. I bit my lip, what half of Takanari was taken? The broken piece of Takanari's soul that was left behind resided here in the children's home. The fragment slept in a concealed pod protected by Michael and Gabriel. WHen Michael and Gabriel were guarding something it was serious business, especially if it was the two of them together. No one was allowed inside the room and the children often wandered into the area only to be threatened with holy bolts.

"Children, stay away from there!"I nearly yelled.

"Sorry, Miss Emily." The little boy and girl said.

"It's ok, just promise me that you'll stay away from there.

"Yes, Miss Emily." They said in unison.

"Miss Emily," Another little one called. "Someone's at the door!"

I walked to the entrance and was surprised to see the little hooded boy, in an instant he was in his true form.

"H-Hello!"

"Hmph." He waltz inside and headed toward the pod.

"I wouldn't go there!"

As soon as Michael and Gabriel caught site of the hooded man, they bowed and then kneeled before him. It was alarming to see these two powerful protects bow down like this. It was a rare sight to behold. They allowed him through and unsealed the pod.

"What are you.."

Takanari's fragment was still asleep.

"It's hard to believe that he hasn't woken up yet.."

"Yes, it is, Master Hayden."

Master?

"Make sure no one gets close to him. He is still very unstable in this unconscious state."

"Yes, sir."

"Reseal."

Gabriel scrambled off his knees and sealed the pod.

"I'll be taking Emily out for a moment," Hayden said and glared at the two of them. "Make sure the children are watched while she is absent."

"Yes, Master Hayden!"

Hayden ushered me outside and sighed as he changed form again.

"So, your name is Hayden?"

"I'm surprised you're not bowing down to me too." His voice sounded a bit too smug,

"And why would I bow down to you?"

Hayden looked at me shocked, but then quickly regained his composure.

"You're a weird one." He finally cracked a smile at me.

"So what did you need of me?" I noticed how over angels kept their distance from us.

"I want you to go to Hell."

"What?" I asked offended.

Hayden groaned, "I don't mean that offensively."

"Then what..?"

"You know who took his soul, don't you?"

"Yes." Though I wasn't allowed to say it.

"Then you're aware of where she took him."

"Yes."

"And you know what will happen if the soul she took woke up."

"Of course I do!"

"This is why we must retrieve the soul."

"But I can't leave my post!"

"Which is where I come in."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make a doppleganger!" He smiled more. "I love making those."

"A d-doppleganger?"

"Yes, that way you can still fulfill your duties and rescue your prince charming."

"He's not my-"

"But we have to calm that damn Kanate." Hayden paced the area. "My dumb brother let her loose."

"What did she do now?"

"She's taken a liking to demonic possession. Well temporary cases."

"She possessed someone?"

"To bring that soul back to hell."

"Oh my god.."

"And God can't really intervene."

"Why not?"

"That would entail destroying a very important soul."

"Then what can I do?"

"Calm Takanari down."

"HOW?" I started to freak out.

"Women." He groaned.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." He went back to business.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only Angel that cares about Takanari."

"But-"

"Everyone has their part in this game. Even his human companions back on earth."

"You mean Amu and Ikuto?"

"Yep."

"How could they possibly-"

"Let the chips fall where they may, Emily." He looked towards the gates. "But don't forget that everything has a ripple effect."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you help, there will be consequences." He looked at me once again. "But if you don't help there will be results from that as well.

"Good or bad either way."

"That's true."

"So what will you do?"

I want to help Takanari…but what could I do to "calm" him? I wasn't his past lover or his object of affection. I was merely his friend. That was all he saw me as. How could I have an effect on him?

"Emily, I'll help you along the way." He seemed to read my thoughts. "You're not powerless."

"I-I'll help!"

"Really?" He looked a little relieved.

"Yes..if it's for Takanari, I'll do it."

His eyes clouded for a moment, "Well I would tell Gabriel to take your post for awhile."

"Ok.." I watched him fly off to the gates.

When I returned, Gabriel and Michael were staring dumbfounded at me.

"What?"

"I've never once seen Hayden smile." Gabriel said amazed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And he's been around for a long time." Michael laughed.

"Shut it."

"Anyway, what did he want?"

"I have to leave for awhile. So you guys have to cover for me."

"What?" The little ones exclaimed and crowded around me.

"Don't go!" They cried.

"I have to do something very important."

"Ok..?" They said and I said my farewells.

I made my way to the gates and met up with Hayden. He looked pleased that I appeared so soon. He gave me a pack of supplies.

"What is this stuff?"

"Holy bolts. Just in case you get in trouble."

I stared at him in disbelief, "WHAT?"

"There's a lot. You should be just fine."

"B-But I can't.."

"You'll have to if you're in a pinch."

"A pinch.."

"Yes."

"Oh ok.."

"You'll do fine. I told my brother to be expecting you!"

"Oh."

"So you won't be alone, ok?" He smiled warmly at me and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks."

"I'm just looking out for my pawn."

"When did I become your pawn?"

"Oh, awhile ago." His smile slowly disappeared and he sent me off.

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

What was I doing? I looked around me and saw all the havoc I had caused. I felt terrible inside, but at the same time satisfied. This must have hurt Kanate in some way. But since when did I want to hurt my little sister? I curled up more into myself, the dirt beneath my sizzled. I never wanted to yell at my sister like that. We were all the other had. Or that was what I remembered..But then who was Emily? Amu? I'm so confused. What was I supposed to do?

_Destroy…_

The word echoed in my head in a deadly toned.

"Stop it."

_Blood…his blood.._

"Go away!" I yelled at the voice.

I heard demonic laughs surrounding me. I threw my power round trying to snuff them out.

"Go away!" I yelled as the world around me went up in flames.

"Someone…help."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto and I were staying in the waiting room while Takara was being studied and tested. The doctor came out with a grave look on her face.

**Ok. so this story is gonna be put on temporary hold because this writer's block is getting serious /: I'm sorry guys but keep subscribed so you know when an update is put up. Thank you of the support :**


End file.
